When The Sun Fell In Love With The Moon
by blackhearteddestruction
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fanfic, I used the Song by Panic at the Disco. Naruto loves Sasuke, Sasuke isn't sure, until the end.


"When the moon fell in love with the sun

"_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night"_

Naruto sat underneath the umbrella trees behind his house. The summer breeze wafted over him; the day was extremely calm and warm. It was one of those days when you felt you could almost smell the sun. Naruto took a sip of his tea, feeling the warmth cascade down his throat. The flowers around him wafted around the area, causing Naruto to feel more relaxed than he was used to.

"_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer"_

Sasuke watched the blond haired boy sit underneath the trees, and drink his tea quietly. The boy looked like he was at peace, it made Sasuke feel at ease watching him. People had always tensed up when they saw him; it was nice to see someone not look frightened by him, even if the boy didn't know he was watching.

"_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)"__  
_

Naruto tensed up suddenly as he opened his eyes to see a boy around his age staring at him. It was rare that someone would ever come to this garden, it was open to everyone but barely anyone came to it, for one reason or another. As Naruto looked more closely at the boy it seemed his eyes held some a sadness so strong it pierced into his very soul.

"Hi," Naruto said letting a brilliant smile flash across his face.

"Hello," Sasuke said looking at Naruto's beautiful eyes, they seemed to glow with a brilliant flare of fire and power.

"What brings you here, most people stay clear of this place."

"I'm not most people," Sasuke said after a brief pause.

"Do you want to sit down to tea with me, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just-"

"No, I like to have tea with you, I'm Sasuke."

"I'm Naruto, so Sasuke, what brings you here?"

Sasuke would never tell someone he had just met about his life, but those bright vibrant eyes kept calling to him. So he told him about his life the problems he faced; they shared their life stories, and it turned out they weren't that much different.

The electricity could not be ignored between them; they felt drawn to each other. Although their minds denied it, their hearts told them otherwise that they had found their soul mates. The one person drawn to them for all eternity.

"_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night"_

That night they decided to meet again at the same spot, the moonlight flowed brightly down through the leaves. Sasuke watched Naruto's every move, every smile, laugh. Naruto watched the way Sasuke would frown when he liked something, and the way he ran his fingers through his hair. Sasuke thought of how beautiful Naruto looked in the moonlight. Naruto thought about how nice Sasuke looked in the sunlight. Sasuke knew he had developed feelings for Naruto. Naruto knew he had fallen in love with Sasuke.

"_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"  
_

Naruto smiled as Sasuke made an awkward smile appear on his face. Sasuke wanted to be with Naruto, but love was against his beliefs. Hanging and leaving around seemed like the best idea; even though his heart was telling him that he shouldn't leave Naruto.

"_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto's eyes read 'I love you.' Sasuke's eyes read, 'I can't.' Naruto reached up to touch his lips against Sasuke's cheek, trembling at the thought of being rejected. Sasuke looked into Naruto's deep eyes that held unshed tears in them, he kissed Naruto fully on the lips, showing that he would not be only hanging around, but stuck for good.

"_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love"_

**Well this is my first song story, I hope you enjoyed it. I guess I don't really have anything to write this time (laugh). I hope everyone comments. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
